Hereafter
by hersheyman
Summary: Ichigo is late to the battle during the winter war, and a captain falls to defeat Aizen.  Years later, a new inavasion of the Earth begins, this time from hell itself.  Rating changed because of potentially graphic scenes in later chapters.  Review
1. Too Late

_For every man there is a cause which he would gladly die for_

_ Defend the right to have a place for which he can belong to_

_ And every man will fight with his bare hands in desperation_

_ And shed his blood to stem the flood to barricade invasion_

_Invasion: Bleach The Diamand Dust Rebellion_

_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._

"You're crazy!" Shinji Hirako exclaimed.

"I know it's risky," Toshiro Hitsugaya answered, "but it is the only weakness we know of. We have to take advantage of it."

Shinji watched Aizen fend of attacks from Love Aikawa and Rose Otoribashi simultaneously. "Do you really trust me that much?"

"No. But I would risk anything to kill Aizen." He fixed Shinji with his most icy glare.

"Anything."

"Tensei!" Shinji called. "Get over here!" As Tensei left the side of his battered former lieutenant, Mashiro Kuna, Shinji turned his attention back to Toshiro. "Are you sure you don't want to wait till Ichigo and the other captains get back?"

Toshiro looked at the kido shield behind which Hinamori and Rangiku lay, both badly injured.

"We don't have time to wait for Ichigo Kurosaki anymore."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"How much longer is this going to take?" Ichigo yelled as they ran through the precipice world.

"It takes longer to get from Hueco Mundo to the world of the living than it does from the Soul Society." Captain Unohana answered behind him. "Do not worry about how long our journey is. I am sure the captains can handle themselves until we arrive. In the meantime do not overexert yourself now. You would then be useless when we do arrive."

"And if I get there too late I'll be even more useless."

Ichigo began to run even faster.

'I'm on my way, guys! Just hang on!'

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Aizen lazily blocked the high blow from Shunsei Kyoraku and leapt up to avoid having his legs chopped off at the knees by Lisa Yadomaru.

He raised his sword over his head to block a strike from Sjin Komamura's bankai, the sheer size of the blade pushing him down twenty meters.

With his next motion Aizen sliced his Zanpakto through the blade of Komamura's bankai, sheering off most of the silver metal. He followed up by cutting the bankai across the chest, eliciting a cry of anguish from Komamura, who recieved the same injury as his giant doppleganger.

Aizen moved to the side as Soi Fon attempted to stab him with her shikai from behind. She spun around as she passed him, aiming a kick which he ducked under. Aizen dodged a punch that drew Soi Fon in close before striking her across the face with the back of his hand.

He rasied his Zanpakto to finish her off, cut his blade was blocked by Toshiro's. The small captain aimed three unsuccessful strikes at Aizen before leaping up. Right behind him was the Zanpakto of Captain Kyoraku, thrusting for Aizen's heart. Aizen had to back up several paces to deflect what could have been a fatal blow.

Captain Kyoraku began to move below Aizen, hoping to strike at his feet. Aizen kicked at his head, forcing Kyoraku to back away.

A yellow cord wrapped around Aizen's Zanpakto from behind, and he turned to see Rose wileding his shikai from fifteen meters away.

Aizen pointed a finger at rose.

"Hado number seventy three. Soren Sokatsui."

The double blast of electricity shot at rose, who was unable to dodge while his Zanpakto and Aizen's were connected.

Rose's life was saved when Tensei grabbed him from behind and pushed him out of the way. Rose was forced to let go of his Zanpakto, allowing Aizen to shake it off of his sword. The cord fell to earth.

"Shouldn't you be by Mashiro's side?" Aizen taunted Kensei. "She's an easier target now than Hyori was, and she's not not protected at all like those worthless lieutenants."

"Shut up!" Kensei yelled, charging at Aizen.

"So absurd." Aizen said. Kensei had not even drawn his Zanpakto. He was attacking with only a clenched fist.

Aizen thrust his blade into the center of Kensei's chest.

"One down."

"Uggh."

"What?' Aizen exclaimed in shock.

Impaled on his Zanpakto was not Kensei Muguruma, but Toshiro Hitsugaya. And the blade had not pierced his heart, but rather his side.

"The hell?" Aizen looked to the side, where Shinji was holding his Zanpakto in its released state with a smile on his face.

'He reversed the directions.' Aizen realized. 'He made me stab the wrong target.'

"I never thought you were that kind of man, Captain Hirako. To sacrifice a new ally to save a friend. I see you still don't care much for Soul Reapers."

"You're an idiot, Aizen." was Shinji's reply.

"What?"

Aizen felt the chain of Toshiro's Zanpakto wrap around his wrist freezing his arm and Zanpakto in place. He looked down at Toshiro.

"You planned this?"

"You bet." Toshiro's voice was pained, but strong. "This is the only way to be sure you can't use your shikai. When you beat me in Central Forty Six I noticed that I could see you for the instant your sword was in my flesh. You can't fool me now." Toshiro raised his sword with one hand, holding Aizen's blade with the other.

"Damn you!" Aizen yelled as Toshiro stabbed him through the heart.

"Ryuzenka!"

Ice exploded out of Aizen's body, enveloping them both. The Soul Reapers and Visoreds gathered around.

"Did he get him?" Love asked.

The ice began to shatter, revealing both Aizen and Toshiro, the latter of which was still holding onto Aizen's Zanpakto

"Guess not." Captain Kyoraku said. "Aizen looks livid."

Aizen glared down at the gaping hole in his chest. Where his heart should have been was instead a small, purpleleish stone that was pulsating with energy.

"What-have you-done?" Aizen asked in fear.

"Is that the-" Toshiro asked, staring at the stone as its fluctuations in energy grew more rapid.

Toshiro cursed as realization shot through him.

"Get out of here!" Toshiro yelled at his allys. "Move it! Now!"

The Soul Reapers and Visoreds began to scatter, and Toshiro began to make his own escape, but Aizen grabbed his Zanpakto before he had completely removed it from his chest.

"If I go, boy, I'm not going alone."

The world went white, blinding all of the assembled warriors.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Ichigo burst through the portal with a getsuga tensho charged in his blade.

But there was no one to fire it at.

"What...happened?" he asked, looking around.

The ground was wiped clean as glass for almost a mile in each direction.

"Ichigo!"

"Shinji!" Ichigo said to the first person to approach him. "You look like hell."

"Thanks." the Visored said. "Took you long enough. The fight's over."

"Did we win?"

"What do you think, you (expletive deleted)?"

Ichigo smiled. "We got all the Espada in Hueco Mundo too. It really is over, then."

"Yes." Shinji said sadly.

"Shinji, what's wrong?"

"You never saw Aizen's shikai, did you?"

"No."

"Good. Then you can confirm for us."

"Confirm what?"

Shinji led him to the center of the blast site, around which the Soul Reapers and Visoreds had gathered. Ichigo noticed that only the Head Captain seemed to have escaped serious injury. Few of the captains could stand, and Izuru Kira was the only lieutenant still conscious.

"What happened here?"

"According to Ichimaru, the only one from their side to survive, when he struck the hogyoku with his bankai, it reacted to his desire to kill Aizen, resulting in this explosion. We all got caught in it, some worse than others."

"When _who _struck the hogyoku?"

"Ichigo, do you see those broken blades in the center?"

Ichigo looked at the five sword pieces lying on the smooth ground. The Soul Reapers seemed to be avoiding them.

"Yeah."

"We've all seen Aizen's shikai, so he could fool all of us and we'd never know it. You're the only one who can confirm that he really is dead."

Ichigo walked over to the broken Zanpaktos and picked up the one he recognized as Aizen's from their battle at the Sokyoku Hill. It was split into three.

"There's no doubt about it, Shinji."

"That's good."

Ichigo looked across the ground. Nearby he found the hogyoku, undamaged. It really was indestructable. And just beyond it was...

"Oh god. Please, no."

The Zanpakto Hyorinamru was lying on the ground, split neatly in two.


	2. Farewell

Captain Kyoraku walked in on Rangiku drowning her sorrows.

"That's three bottles of my strongest sake you've gone through already. Even I wouldn't go through them that quickly."

"It's no good." Rangiku said miserably. "I can't get drunk."

"That's for the best. Take it from a guy with two thousand years' experience. Numbing the pain now will only make it worse in the long run." Shunsei sat down next to her.

"But talking helps, if you're ready."

Rangiku chugged a bottle.

"And now that's four. I'd never thought I'd say this, but you _really _need to stop this drinking. I've been aging this sake for hundreds of years. Too much more of this'll kill you."

"Isn't that what's supposed to happen?"

"What do you mean?"

Rangiku wiped her mouth. "Isn't a lieutenant supposed to die to defend her captain?"

Shunsei raised an eyebrow. "How does killing yourself after the fact work?"

"When my captain needed me I wasn't there."

"What do you think you could have done? You were already out of it, and that was Aizen we were talking about. The old man ordered all lieutenants not to engage him under any circumstances."

"I know that!"

"Then why are you making this out to be your fault? Captain Hitsugaya knew the risks. He knew that his gambit was more likely to kill himself than Aizen. I think if he knew for sure what would happen he'd have felt he was getting a bargain."

Rangiku nodded. "That's true, but..."

"But what?"

Rangiku began to cry. "Did you know that I was the one who recruited the captain?"

Shunsei nodded. "Yes. It's common knowledge among the captains."

"He didn't even _want _to be a Soul Reaper. If I never made him come, he's still be-ohhh!"

Rangiku broke down completely, and Shunsei put his arm around her shoulder.

"There, there. No need to hold it in."

She continued to sob uncontrollably.

"Do you know what Toshiro cared about most? I think I got to know him pretty well, and I believe he was glad to have become a Soul Reaper, because he had the power to protect his friends. He was content at the end, knowing you and Momo were safe."

_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._

"How's Lieutenant Matsumoto doing?" Jushiro Ukitake asked.

"Not good." Shunsei answered. "She's sleeping off the sake now. She blames herself for finding him in Rungunkai."

"I see."

"How's Momo doing?"

Jushiro shook his head. "I tried to visit her, but she refuses to see anyone."

"Each person grieves in their own way. I guess she's more like Toshiro than we thought, shutting herself off like that."

"Shunsei, I'm worried about what's going to happen next."

"How so?"

"Since Aizen betrayed us and Lieutenant Hinamori was placed in the hospital, the Tenth Division has been handling much of the Fifth's duties. Now both don't have captains and their lieutenants are probably not up to the task of running a division right now."

"True. And now we're short _four _captains, with no one to replace them."

_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._

'It's funny.' Ichigo thought. 'It was much easier to decide to go to the Soul Society when I knew the whole Seretei was going to try to kill me. Even going to Hueco Mundo didn't make me this nervous.'

"Ichigo!"

He snapped out of his reverie.

"Yoruichi?"

"It's time, Ichigo. Kisuke's got the portal ready.

Ichigo got up and followed her down to Urahara's underground training facility. Orihime, Uryu, and Chad were already there, looking solemn. Uryu and Ichigo were dressed for battle, while Orihime and Chad wore their Sunday bests.

"Are you all right, Ichigo?" Orihime asked.

"Yeah. But I'm not looking foreward to this. It's going to make it seem...real."

"Are you hoping that he'll pop up looking for his lieutenant after she snuck off to the real world for a shopping spree?" Uryu asked.

"No. But I never thought that any of the captains could...you know."

"All things considered, Kurosaki, we were luckier than we deserved to only lose one person. By all rights we should all have died fighting the Espadas and the Soul Reapers and Visoreds should have suffered far worse losses to Aizen."

"I know. That's what happens in war. But still..."

"Ichigo," Yoruichi asked, "you did remember that you were asked to speak, to give a human perspective."

Ichigo sighed. "Yes. I remembered."

"If that's all," Urahara said, "it's time."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_"And the name of the dispicable person plotting this is..."_

"No! No! No!" Hinamori shook her head furiously.

_"Captain Aizen's murderer."_

The last time she had seen him face to face, she had accused him of treason, of killing a man she looked up to like a father.

_"Idiot! Do you really think Aizen would write something like that!"_

She really was an idiot. Blinded by rage and grief, she had attempted to kill her childhood friend.

_"Captain Aizen must have a good reason for what he's doing!"_

And then, with that stupid hope, she had ruined her one attempt to apologize.

_"Please save Captain Aizen!"_

'Oh, Toshiro. I'm so sorry.'

The captain she had so admired had not spent his last breath on an explanation or an apology as she had been so sure he would. He used it to take away her best friend forever.

A final act of cruelty.

'Captain Aizen wanted to kill Toshiro from the start. First he made me try to do it, then Captain Ichimaru, the finally-'

Hinamori wanted to cry. She tried so hard.

But she had no tears to shed.

'I couldn't stop crying when I thought Captain Aizen was dead, so why?'

Someone knocked on her door.

"Forgive me Lieutenant Hinamori," a voice said from behind it, "but I thought you would like to know when it was starting."

Hinamori stood up, wishing she could wipe her eyes.

"Thank you. I'll be right there."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"There's so many people here." Orihime said.

"What did you expect?" Ichigo asked. "It's a funeral for a hero."

All those who had fought in what was now being called the Winter War, named for both the time of year it took place in and the captain who brought it to a close, were seated up front, while the rest of the Soul Reapers formed a solemn crowd.

"I don't see the Visoreds anywhere." Uryu said.

"They get along with Soul Reapers about as well as Quincies do."

"Shush." Chad said. "The Head Captain's getting up to speak."

Head Captain Yamammoto walked slowly to the stand in front of the shrine that had been built at the end of the training grounds of the Tenth Division. The crowd immediately quieted down.

Ichigo tried to listen closely, but the speech sounded generic to him. There was much said about courage and loyalty.

"Is he talking about his ideal captain or about the one he had?" Ichigo demanded in a whisper.

Shunsei whispered something into Ishida's ear, which he related to Ichigo.

"Captain Kyoraku says that the dead are often elevated to a pedastal they never actually reached. In a way, Captain Hitsugaya is more valuable to the Soul Society as a martyr."

Ichigo nodded in understanding. "Who else is speaking?"

Ishida again relayed the answer from Shunsei. "Just you. Lieutenant Matsumoto was supposed to speak, but she wasn't up to it."

"Tell me about it. I've got more butterflies in my stomache than Byakuya has blades in his bankai."

Ichigo tune out what was going on, focusing on what he was going to say.

"And so we must not only persevere," Yammamoto finished, "we must thrive. For that is the best way to honor Captain Hitsugaya's memory."

There was a round of applause as the Head Captain stepped down to make way from Ichigo.

Ichigo had to choke back a gulp as he looked at the crowd.

"I was surprised when I was asked to speak, because I didn;t know Captain Hitsugaya well. I didn't interact with him very much, and when I did it was always about the conflict with Aizen. There are Soul Reapers here whom I've spent even less time with than him and I still feel I know them better.

"But when I think of who I want as my role model, who is what I want to be as a Soul Reaper, the answer is clear. It is Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya.

"He was not the strongest, or the fastest, and maybe not the smartest.

"What made Captain Hitsugaya unique was his relationship with his Zanpakto.

"When Muramasa launched his rebellion, all of our Zanpakto's turned against us, their natural resentments at us becoming their dominant emotions. Even my Zanpakto, Zangetsu," Ichigo said, tapping the sword sheathed on his back, "was compelled to turn against me for a time.

"But Hyorinmaru was different. The only way Muramasa could seperate him from Captain Hitsugaya was to remove all of his memories.

"And yet, even with no information about his past other than Muramasa's lies, all Hyorinmaru could think about was going back to Captain Hitsugaya.

"I was was jeaslous. Heck, I still _am _jealous. For a Soul Reaper to be that close woth his Zanpakto, to have that deep a connection, he must have been special.

"And now I'll never get a chance to learn how he did it, how he forged a bond that goes deeper than that of any living Soul Reaper with their Zanpakto. I can only try to achieve the same. That's all any of us can do.

"The light of the Seretei shines a little dimmer."

Ichigo took his seat again as the head of the Kido Corps approached the shrine, a great basin of everlasting ice. He cast a powerful bakudo spell, creating a pillar of silver fire in the basin.

Ichigo could scarcely imagine a better tribute to the Captain of the Tenth Division, an immortal silver flame inside ice that would never melt.

A sad melody began to play as Rangiku Matsumoto walked through the crowd, followed by all of the seated officers of the Tenth Division. She carried the shards of Hyorinmaru, and laid them on the stone base in front of the basin.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Ah, the good die young." Shunsei said after the ceremony.

"Yes." Jushiro said. "We old war horses always seem to linger on while the young..."

"If it could have been me instead I would have gladly taken his place."

"As would I."

"You know what I'll miss the most? His-"

"Wait, Shunsei." Jushiro said. "Ichigo's leaving, and I want to talk to him before he goes back."

"Go ahead."

Jushiro began to wave. "Ichigo!"

"Ukitake!"

The orange haired boy made his way to the long haired captains. "What is it?"

"I wanted to tell you that I enjoyed your speech."

"Thank you. I meant every word."

"People like myself tend to ficus on the tragedy of waste and unrealized potential. We were always waiting for the time when Toshiro would surpass us. Thank you for reminding us that there was a way in which he had already done so."

"In that way he was ahead of the old man."

Shunsei laughed. "We'll never know just how good he could have gotten. With the most powerful ice type Zanpakto maybe he could have surpassed Yamma's fire type in a thousand years."

"Ichigo," Jushiro said, "I have a favor to ask you."

"What is it?"

"We're now extremely shorthanded. In the future, we may have to rely on you a lot more. As a captain level Soul Reaper, you're now a valuable commodity."

Ichigo smiled. "You need me, just give me a call. I'll be there."

Good. I look foreward to working with you more closely."


	3. Soul Society Moves On

"Sorry I'm late, captain!"

"Actually, lieutenant, this time you're a little early."

"Oh, good."

"It's a pretty big occasion. We don't want to miss it."

"I'm ready, sir."

Captain Shinji Hiraku analysed his lieutenant's appearence. Hinamori had spent the previous ten years working her heart out, as if she was trying to kill herself. He'd long since given up trying to tell her to take it easy.

Hinamori's face appeared as young as ever, if a little thinner and more exhausted. But there were too many strands of white and grey in her hair for someone as young as her.

They began walking towards

"In a way it's the end of an era. Here's hoping this'll be the last new captain we'll need to appoint for a while."

"I agree, sir."

Shinji thought back to the point in time nearly nine years earlier when he had been approached by Yammamoto himself for the purpose of reconcilliation between the Seretei and the Visoreds. Though no one had ever admitted to it, Shinji was certain that the idea had come from Kyoraku or Ukitake, maybe both. The old man had obviously gone aling with it because the Thirteen Court Guard Squads were in desperate need of more captain level manpower. Ichigo probably also had something to do with it.

So three of the Visoreds had regained their old positions as captains. Only Rose, whose original division was unavailible, had refused to be reappointed.

It marked a turning point in the way the Seretei operated. There coldblooded strictness of millenia tradition had begun to fade away, partly because of recent experiences, partly out of necessity.

Only the Tenth Division had been without a captain for the majority of the ten years since the winter war. Until now.

There were several people who had achieved bankai but did not want to be captains for various reasons. Shinji knew of one who specifically did not want to take Captain Hitsugaya's place.

But the latest person to achieve bankai, who again resisted being promoted to captain, had been persuaded to take the position by Ukitake. So all of the captancies were going to be filled by people loyal to the Thirteen Court Guard Squads for the first time in his memory.

Personally, however, Shinji thought it was a terrible idea. This particular candidate was guaranteed to forever live in the former captain's shadow and knew it.

"Hey, Shinji!"

There was only one person's promotion that would be an occasion for Ichigo Kurosaki to visit the Soul Society.

"Long time no see, Ichigo."

"Let's hope it stays that way."

It was a good thing Shinji knew just how tactless Ichigo was. Otherwise he would not have realized that he was talking about the lack of a _need _for them to work together over the previous five years.

"Did you come alone?"

"Orihime, Chad, and Ishida are too busy. I had to be sure not to miss any classes for a month in order to be able to get out of class today."

"Yes. I remember that you became as famous for skipping school as for getting into fights."

"I always had a good reason." Ichigo nodded at the lieutenant. "Hello, Hinamori. You're looking well."

'You always were a terrible liar, Ichigo.' Shinji thought.

"Well," Ichigo said, "shall we go greet the new captain?"

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

'Sometimes I hate my life.' Rukia thought.

"I think a captain's haori looks good on you." Renji said.

"Shut up!"

"It's kind of funny, though. You being the right size to wear the haoris the tailors had prepared for Captain Hitsugaya."

"If you make another joke about my height I'll freeze your butt off!"

"Doesn't that seem like old times, Ukitake?" Shunsei asked, standing off in the corner.

"It sure does." the white haired man said, smiling.

"We'll see whose bankai is stronger!" Rukia yelled at Renji, finally at the breaking point.

"If you use your bankai in here don't expect me to rescue you this time when they sentence you to death."

Rukia turned aorund, the anger in her eyes changing into joy almost instantaneously.

"Ichigo!"

Renji pouted as she gave the substitue Soul Reaper a bear hug.

"And I don't get one?"

"The benifits of not being around for a few years, Renji." Ichigo said with a smirk. "And I can show a little respect to a captain."

"I seem to remember Renji cowering in a corner whenever someone said something about Toshiro's height." Shunsei said. "Then again, all of the lieutenants besides for Yachiru were scared stiff of him."

'It's good,' Shinji thought, 'that they can talk about him like this. That they can joke about the past so easily. I just wish everyone could.'

"Congragulations, Rukia." Hinamori said with a small smile.

"Hinamori..." Rukia said.

"No, really. I'm happy for you. And I'm glad the position is finally getting filled. I feel an empty chair is worse than a taken one."

"Even when the person taking it is hardly more qualified than you are?"

Hinamori chuckled a little. "Don't be silly. I could never take that position." She looked around. "Where's Rangiku? Shouldn't your new lieutenant be here?"

"Oh, she's probably bringing the sake to celebrate." Shunsei said.

Sure enough, when Rangiku arrived, she brought more than enough drinks for everyone.

"Congragulations, Captain Kuchiki." Ichigo said, giving Rukia a toast.

"My, that's going to be confusing." Shunsei mock-complained. "Hey, Byakuya! What'll we do when we need one of you but you're noth in the same place?"

Byakuya Kuchiki, who had been attempting to stand around stoically, replied. "I do not see the problem. You will always address us by our first names, no matter how many times I ask you not to."

"Well, we are friends, aren't we?"

"In the Kuchiki Clan even friends address each other with honor, Captain Kyoraku. I would appreciate it if you would show my sister and myself that courtesy."

"Bah. After all this time you're still no fun."

_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._

Ichigo and Rukia snuck off to find a private place to talk.

"Nervous?" he asked.

"Of course I'm nervous! Not only am I taking on a captain's responsibilities, but I'm also taking over the squad of the man with the most powerful ice-Zanpakto in history!"

"Don't think like that."

"Like what?"

"Like it's still Toshiro's squad. It's yours now, and yours alone."

"Easy for you to say. Everyone knows I don't have anywhere near the potential to match him."

"And you don't have to. No one's looking for you to fail. They don't play that sort of game with the captain's rank here. They want a powerful Soul Reaper to take over the last squad, and they trust you to be able to do that."

Rukia sighed. "When did you get so smart?"

"I _am_ a medical student."

"I think they want to make a tradition out of this, that the captain of squad ten always has an ice-Zanpakto."

"I don't see the point in that. How many people with ice-Zanpaktos approach your level or Toshiro's?"

"Just me, at the moment."

"So they must be counting on you to survive a long time, at least until the next person with a powerful enough ice-Zanpakto shows up. By the way, who are 'they?'"

"I'm not sure. I have my suspicions, though."

"I can guess, too."

Rukia laughed. "It really has been a while, hasn't it."

"Yeah. That's the bad part about it being so peaceful lately, not that I'm hoping for some action soon. The occasional little hollow is enough for me."

"So tell me, what's new in the world of the living?"


	4. Life in the Real World

In the ten years since the Winter War life was mostly peaceful in Karakura town. Hollow attacks has returned to minor disturbances by low level beasts, easily taken care of by either Ichigo or Uryu. As a result, Ichigo and his friends had found plenty of time to get on with their lives.

Ichigo had gone to medical school after college to become a doctor and take over the family clinic. His sisters, Yuzu and Karin, were still in college and just deciding what they wanted to major in.

Chad had been discovered by an agent from Hollywood and was now starring in action movies in America. His acting abilities did not impress critics, though he was favorably compared to similar stars like Arnold Schwarzenegger.

Orihime was training to become a teacher and working at a kindergarten.

And Uryu had used his skills with threads to open up his own toy shop, specializing in toys for small children. Many people had thought it was a waste of a great mind, including his own father, until he had so many customers that he was swimming in money. Ryuken Ishida had since given his blessing to his son's business, and Uryu was considering turning his store into a chain.

Orihime was one of his most regular customers.

"Another torn doll?" he asked when she entered his shop.

"Yeah. The kids keep fighting over this one."

"Maybe I shouldn't fix it then. That'll remove the problem."

"Oh, I couldn't do that to them. They love chirpy so much. We just need to make a system by which each child gets their turn with him."

"Very well. Come back tomorrow and I'll have it ready."

Orihime smiled. "You really are busy. Back in the day if I gave that to you you'd be done in a few minutes."

"Of course. People recognize quality products."

"Ok. I'll be back tomorrow."

"Wait, Orihime."

"What is it?"

"As you can see, I cannot go to the Soul Society without losing a great deal of business. Chad can't just disappear from his set. But if you've got the time to come to my store twice, why didn't you go to visit Rukia for her promotion? I thought the two of you were very close."

"We are. It's just that..."

"You're worried that Kurosaki likes her."

Orihime nodded. "Yes."

"I keep telling you, you should just tell him how you feel. And there's no way he and Kuchiki are ever going to amount to something. She's a bona fide Soul Reaper with responsibilities we can't even imagine, and he's a human who ages normally and happens to have incredible power. Even if there is a spark between them, they're both smart and mature enough to keep they're relationship at the level of friendship."

"Yeah. I guess I'm afraid of changing the status quo. I know it's silly, after everything we've faced, but if it doesn't work out-"

"Plenty of people are afraid of that. We may have faced Soul Reapers and arrancars, but that doesn't mean we can't be worried about the same things everyone else is worried about. We're human too."

Orihime smiled. "Thanks, Uryu. It always helps to talk to you."

"No problem. Stop by any time. I can always make time for my friends."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"How'd it go, Ichigo?" Urahara asked as the orange haired substitute Soul Reaper came through the portal.

"Just fine. I think things are looking up for them.

"That's good to here. Though it does mean I'll get less business."

"Maybe you should merge with Ishida."

"That's actually a thought, though with his success I'd be the junior partner. Not my style.

"So, did she tell you what her bankai is?"

"No. And I didn't ask."

"Hmm. Too bad. I was curious."

"You don't have a right to be," Ichigo said with a smirk, "seeing as how you've never told any of us what _your_ bankai is."

"True enough. True enough."

Ichigo yawned. "I drank a little too much sake. It's making me drowsy. I'd better get home."

'Home' for Ichigo was no longer the Kurosaki house and clinic. It was a small apartment he and Chad had rented when they had graduated from high school. Chad was not around for more than a few weeks out of the year, but he insisted on paying the whole rent every month with the money he made from his films.

Ichigo's father had not insisted on Karin and Yuzu moving out as he had when Ichigo entered college. The elder Kurosaki still melted when it came to his 'little girls.'

But Ichigo did not mind. Here no middle aged men tried to jump through his window to attack him. Here no girls slept in his closet.

Here he had peace, quiet, and privacy.

The first thing Ichigo did when he arrived home was to reenter his body, which he had left lying on his bed, and shifted into a position that was comfortable for sleep.

"This is the life."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Three Months Later_

Ichigo was woken by the sound of his cell phone.

"Uhhh. I should have set it to silent." he moaned as he picked it up and answered it.

"Kurosaki!"

"What is it, Ishida?"

"Do you feel those reiatsus?"

"What?"

Ichigo shook his head furiously, trying to wake enough enough to sense spititual powers.

"Whoa. You're right. There's a number of them."

"It feels like there's some sort of battle going on, Kurosaki. Those powers are all too strong to be regualr hollows."

"I agree."

"Go check it out. They're closer to you. And I can't leave the shop."

I'm on it."

Ichigo grabbed his substitute badge to change into a Soul Reaper, then leapt out of the apartment window.

'Who are they? These don't feel like either Soul Reapers or hollows. They're good, too.'

Barely a minute after he was on the move, all of the powers vanished.

Ichigo had see a great cloud of smoke in the distance, a cloud that had iself vanished with the reiatsus.

'I guess it's over.'

Still, Ichigo had to see what was up. He contiued to the scene of the battle.

"What...the..."

Over six square blocks of Karakura Town had been completely destroyed.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Far away, a servant cowered as he delivered his report to his master.

"I see." the master said calmly.

"You-you're not angry, my lord?"

"I do not like tipping my hand so early, especially to Ichigo Kurosaki. But in the end it makes no difference. He will die, and then both the Earth and the Soul Society will be mine."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Ichigo powered on the screen of the large communicator the Soul Reapers had given him in the event of an emergency.

The face of Mayuri Kurosutchi appeared from the other end.

"Ichigo, Kurosaki, this is unexpected. What can I do for you?"

"Can you get Captain Kuchiki?"

"That depends. Which one?"

"Rukia."

"Ah. I should have guessed. Give me two hours."

Though he may have been an adult now, Ichigo still did not like waiting, especially when it was over something important.

Rukia was worried when Mayuri finally brought her.

"Ichigo, what is it? This line is meant for emergencies."

"Rukia, why didn't you tell me you were going to Karakura town? You know I'd help you in a heartbeat."

"What are you talking about? I haven't been to Karakura town in years, and if I went I'd be sure to see you."

"Rukia, I can't deny what I've seen with my own eyes."

"And I promise you, Ichigo, I haven't left the Seretei, let alone the Soul Society, since I became a captain three months ago."

"I can vouch for that." Mayuri said behind her.

"Ichigo, what happened?"

"There was a battle here earlier today. Some really strong reiatsus. A big chunk of a residential neighborhood was completely destroyed. And when I got there, I found nearly the whole area covered in ice."

"Ice?" Mayuri asked. "What kind of ice?"

"Wierd ice. Even though it's the summer now, and in a heatwave, it won't melt. The authorities want to blame what happened on a gas explosion, but the ice is unexplainable."

"Curious." Mayuri said.

"Ichigo," Rukia said, "I understand why you think I was involved, but there's no way I could have been. In fact, I don't think there was a Soul Reaper there at all."

"Why is that?"

"Because no one, not even me, has an ice Zanpakto that can produce everlasting ice that doesn't melt in the heat. The only way to do that is with an extremely powerful kido spell. It might be that someone from the kido corps was there. They're seperate enough from the Thirteen Court Guard Squads that we captains aren't always aware of what they're up to, and their elites are the only ones who can produce a kido spell that powerful. We'll look into it."

"Please do. And you're sure there's no Zanpakto that can do that."

"Yes. There has only ever been one ice Zanpakto that powerful, and it does not exist anymore."


	5. The Dreamer

_Ten Years Earlier_

Though the institution housed in the building was oficially known as the Karakura School for gifted children, it was in fact an orphanage, one of the finest in Karakura town.

Namikawa Moto had been an instructor at the orphanage since its founding fifteen years prior, and he was as proud of his students as any teacher. He could count a number of famous polititions, scientists, and authors among his former pupils, a fact that he used as an effective motivating factor for the children still under his care. They may not have had parents, but that did not mean that they would not have a future.

Namikawa said goodbye to the children for the day and headed out, nearly stepping on a bundle on the stairs just outside the bukding.

"Hello. What have we here?"

He bent down to pick it up. A pair of blue eyes were staring back at him

"A baby!"

He ran back inside to the front desk.

"Hey, Mochi!"

"What is it?" the overweight secretary asked.

"Someone left a baby outside!"

"Huh?"

"Look!"

"I don't believe it. This stuff only happens in the movies."

"Well, we _are_ an orphanage."

"There's a procedure to these things, Namikawa. A lot of paperwork must be filled out before a kid even sets foot inside the building."

"Are you suggesting I put the infant back where I found him?"

"No. We have no choice but to keep him here for a while. But we will have to report this to the police. Abandoning an infant is a criminal offence, even in front of an orphanage.

"Did you see anything that identifies the child? Does he have a name?"

"No. There's no document, no nametag. Nothing."

"Then we'll have to give him one, at least until we find out who his parents are."

"Right." Namikawa took another look at the baby's eyes. "Like the sea after a storm."

"Oh God." Mochi moaned. "Not _another _movie reference."

"How about Wesley?"

"Ugh. I hope when we find his parents he'll have a better name than that."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

The investigation into the boy's parents proved to be completely fruitless, so the name Wesley Roberts stuck.

It quickly became apparent that little Wesley was an unusual child. For one, when his hair grw in it was so blonde it was almost white, an extreme rarity in Japan that suggested one of his parents was a foreigner.

In addition, he was exceptionally bright, able to speak and understand complete sentences by eighteen months and able to read Dr Seuss by himself before his third birthda, which was determined by an estamite of the age he was when he was found.

Unfortunately, that brightness, and the intelligence of his eyes, scared away any and all potential foster parents. As one pair of husband and wife put it to Namikawa when Wesley was four years old, "We want a normal child with normal smarts. Not a freak."

So while children came and went all the time, there was one constant at the orphanage, Wesley Roberts.

The fact that no adult wanted Wesley was picked up on by the other children, who began to shun him as well, giving him the nickname "Weasel." They were jealous of his brains and frightened of his eyes.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

When he entered kindergarten Wesley had art class every day. The first day of class the instructor told them to draw whatever they felt like.

Wesley set to work in a corner by himself, having had almost all of the crayons taken by the other children. He was left with four black crayons, a grey one, an orange one, and a purple one.

When nap time arrived, the instructor came around to collect the crayons and see what each child had drawn. Their were several trains, many anime characters, one picture of Batman, and a couple of ponies.

The instructor stopped at Wesley's picture.

It was not any better drawn than the others, but it was unique. A group of six people, each wearing a black kimono and wielding large katanas. One figure was especially unique, wielding a blade that was truly gigantic and with orange, spiky hair.

"Did you see _The Princess Bride_ rencently, Wesley?" the instructor asked.

"No. This is what I thought of."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Five months later, Wesley began to notice strange things.

Everywhere he went there were people around that he did not know. Some of them could float. Some could not. But they all had the same broken chain coming out of their chests.

He pointed out several of them to his teachers, who smiled, patted him on the head, and told him having imaginary friends was ok.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Shortly after his sixth birthday Wesley started having strange dreams.

He stood in the middle of a plain that extended for all directions. The sky was a dark blue, like in the period just before dusk.

A wind blewfrom infront of him, knwing him down.

Wesley rubbed his head as he tried to sit up. When he had succeeded he found himself staring into a pair of frightening red eyes.

**"To..."**

"Ahhh!"

Wesley awoke screaming, also waking up his roommates.

"What's going on?" "It's freezing!"

Wesley shivered as well.

"Weasel, go close the window!"

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

The seven year old Wesley sat across the desk from the social worker.

"So, young man, tell me about these dreams you've been having."

"It's really dark and really windy. And there's this big blue dragon that's always there. It keeps on saying 'To.'"

"Do you have any idea to what or to where?"

"No."

"Have you had any experience with dragons before, in a movie you saw, or at a parade?"

"No. Never."

"Tell me about your classes. I hear you're taking a literature course at a nearby high school. Did you read any fantasy books with dragons in them?"

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Can I ask what is wrong?" Namikawa asked the social worker after she dismissed Wesley. "Or is that against the ethics of medical confidence?"

"It's fine. You at the orphanage are his legal guardians, so you should have some idea what's bothering him. And I believe you may be part of the solution."

"How?"

"Take him to a psycologist just to be sure, but I believe he's reached the age where he feels like a prisoner in his own home and that his subconsciousness is manifesting itself in his dreams to tell him to leave the orphanage. It would not be surprising for a child this unusually brilliant to feel trapped in his current environment. I also belive that these 'ghosts' are a manifestation of his feeling crowded in."

"So you think we should get him adopted as soon as possible?"

"That would be the best solution if I am right. But he should still see a psycologist to get a second opinion."

"Great. It's hard enough trying to convince prospective parents to adopt him as it is. If they find out he's seen a psycologist that will be the end of any hope of that."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Wesley continued to have his dreams about the dragon into his eleventh year. He was seeing a psycologist once a week and sleeping by himself. The other children had made the connection between him and the coldness that struck every night, even though the adults denied such a thing was scientifically possible.

Wesley had begun to hear the voice of the dragon even when he was awake. In addition to the word "to," it kept on saying "hyoree," which Wesley did not understand. He assumed it meant a haori robe, though that did not make sense to him.

He learned to ignore the ghosts, as any mention or acknowledgement of them creeped out both the other children and the adults, and even claimed to have stopped seeing them to his psycologist. The ghosts made it relatively easy, as they were usually just passing through and not all that interested in conversation with a ten year old stranger. They could not interact with physical objects at all, so Wesley dismissed them as harmless.

The dragon, on the other hand, was impossible to ignore. It seemed to always want to talk, though it always had the same nothing to say.

It was lunchtime in the orphanage when Wesley learned that trying to ignore the dragon, or the spirits, was probably a very bad idea.

The wall to the backtard with the jungle gym exploded from the outside, burying many of the screaming children under rubble. Wesley was sitting by himself as far way from that wall as he could, and still pieces of plaster struck him in the face, causing him to bleed profusely.

People were crying, shouting, screaming about the police, bombs, terrorists, and the apocalypse.

"Well, they're right about that one." a voice said from behind the smoking ruin of a wall.

Toshiro heard the voice clearly even over the screams. He saw the figures clear as day as they stepped into the destroyed lunchroom. They wore black cloaks and white masks that hid their faces.

'What's going on?' he thought in a panic. 'Why can't anyone else see them? Are they ghosts too? But ghosts walk through walls! They don't blow them up! And they dress normally!'

The one who must have been the leader began to look around. "That reiatsu is still here. We didn't kill him. Which one is it?"

His eyes settled on Wesley, the only one who was staring at him.

"Hello, Substitue Soul Reaper." he siad to Wesley. "It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Yakon. I am here to kill you."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_I don't know why the update for chapter four still hasn't shown up. It still says that there are three chapters and that the last update was Wedesday, even though if you click on it there are four, now five chapters. I'm not happy about that._

_Please review._


	6. The Substitute Soul Reaper

"Hello, Substitute Soul Reaper. It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Yakon. I am here to kill you."

Wesley was too frightened to move as the masked man reached for the sword sheathed at his side. He pointed it at the trembling child.

"What's the matter? Aren't you going to at least draw your Zanpakto?"

Had he not been in such a panic Wesley would have asked what a Zanpakto was. But all he could do was stare in horror.

"Are you sure this is him, Yakon?" one of the other masked beings asked.

"It has to be. There's no other reiatsu as high in this city."

"I know, but he still looks like a shrimp to me."

"Well, there's only one way to find out."

Yakon's sword began to glow yellow. He swung it down, creating a large explosion which enveloped the orphanage.

Up above, Wesley gaped.

"H-h-how-di-did I g-get up h-here?"

**"Me"**

"Huh? What did you do?"

In an instant, the masked men had Wesley surrounded on all sides.

"You can all fly?"

"Impressive speed." Yakon said. "There's no doubt anymore. You _are_ the Substitute Soul Reaper."

All of the masked men drew their swords and charged at him. Wesley screamed and covered his eyes with his arms.

He heard yells from the masked men and opened his eyes.

He was falling away from his attackers, who had themselves been blown away by a gust of wind.

**"Do not worry I will not let you die"**

"Can you keep me from splattering all over the gound?" Wesley asked.

Just before he landed, a small burst of wind blew up from below him cushioning the impact enough to save him, though nor enough to keep him from injuring himself.

"Owww." Wesley moaned and he rose.

**"Be careful They are coming"**

"Why can I hear you so clearly now?"

**"Because we are both desperate"**

Above, the masked men had regrouped. All of their swords were glowing.

"Uh oh." Do you have any other tricks?"

**"In this state I cannot do more"**

"What does that mean?" Wesley yelled. "What state do you have to be in?"

**"Call my name"**

Five blasts of energy were streaking towards the ground.

"I don't know you're name!"

Five simultaneous explosions shook the ground and deafened the ears of people for miles around.

"Too easy." Yakon said, surveying the carnage with satisfaction.

"Hey, Yakon." another one said

"What is it?"

"I can still feel his reiatsu."

Yakon frowned. "You're right. The brat's still alive. I wonder how."

They lowered themselves to the ground and began searching through the wreckage and the smoke.

"What is that?"

In the center of what had once been a busy street was a small dome, less than five feet in diameter.

"Let's have a look." Yakon said. He hit the dome with his sword, shattering it like glass.

"There you are."

Behind the hastily erected shield was Wesley, shaking like mad and holding a katana that was longer than he was tall. The blade was so heavy that it caused him to hunch over.

"So you finally decided to draw you're Zanpakto." Yakon said. "Now this'll finally get interesting." He raised his sword for a killing blow.

**"Yearrrrgggg!" **Wesley screamed, swinging the new sword in a wild arc. Ice shot out of the tip, enveloping Yakon.

"Yakon!" one of the masked men screamed. "You killed him!"

Wesley took half a step forward, swinging the sword again, and again, and again, until everything around him was covered in ice.

_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._

Wesley collapsed in an alleyway half a mile away.

"I can't-I can'rt go any farther. My body feels like it's falling apart."

**"I expected as much Your body is not able to withstand the pressure of using my power"**

Wesley could not stop shaking. He began to cry profusely. "They're all dead. The other kids. Mr. Moto. All those people, just _gone."_

**"Do not let yourself slip into shock There will be more of them"**

"More?" Wesley let go od the katana and crawled backwards to the wall of the alley. "No, no. No more, please."

**"They can sense your power There is nowhere you can run"**

"Why me? I'm just a kid!"

**"Do you still believe that"**

Wesley buried his face in his hands and screamed. But when he finished he was calmer.

"Who were those guys?"

**"I do not know"**

"Then who are you?"

**"You know my name now"**

"That doesn't tell me anything, though."

**"I am a Zanpakto spirit, born from your soul"**

"My soul?"

**"Yes We share the same soul"**

Wesley still had to struggle to keep his breathing steady.

"What did they mean, calling me a substitute soul reaper? What is that?"

**"I do not know"**

"Some help you are, um no offence."

Wesley sat back against the wall. "That seems familiar, somehow.

"Substitute Soul Reaper."

_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._

Ichigo turned on his monitor. "What have you got for me?"

"Unfortunately, not much." was the reply. "We've determined that no one from the Kido Corps was in Karukara town yesterday."

"So what does that mean? I was just watching the news. Some pretty big drills broke trying to cut through that ice! It didn't come from nowhere!"

"We agree, Ichigo. There must be someone involved who's very good at kido.

"Ichigo, we want you and your friends to investigate this incident on your end."

"I was gonna do that anyway."

"Good. Captain Kurotsutchi has been placed in charge of the onvestigation from our end. If either one of us finds anything out we'll call each other immediately."

"Agreed."

"Be careful, Ichigo. We have no idea how powerful whoever's involved in this is."

"Come on. You know me."

"I do. That's why I'm worried."

_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._

Wesley spent two days sneaking across town. His sword may have told him that running was useless, but a kid with a giant sword was ver conspicouous, and it was at least something to do to keep from thinking about what had happened.

Hunger, however, was not something he could distract himself from, and after two days without food, he was starving.

Peering out from another alleyway, Wesley spotted a fruit store with several items set up outside the shop. Unfortunately, he had no money, but he felt he was so hungry he could die.

Wesley snuck up to the store, hunching so as not to be seen below the fruit stands, and swiped two apples.

"Hey, you!" a voice came from inside the shop. "Those're my apples! Are you going to pay for them?"

"Um..."

The large shopkeeper came out of the store. "And what's a little brat like you doing with such a big sword?"

Wesley turned and ran.

"Stop! Thief!"

One of the people who had been walking by began to run after Wesley. He pulled a badge out of his pocket.

"This is the police! Stop this instant and throw down your weapon!"

"Just what I needed." Wesley muttered. "Now the police are after me too!"

Wesley turned a corner, then stopped.

The policeman found him standing completely still.

"All right, son. Now let's go back to the store. You can give back what you took, and-"

The policeman was unable to see spirits like Wesley, so he had no clue that five masked beings with swords were standing in front of him. One blast shut him up by vaporising him.

Wesley began to back away slowly. "No..."

The leader of this new group stepped foreward. "You're the Substitute Soul Reaper who killed Yakon, huh? I'm surprised he lossed to such a weakling."

Wesley wasted no time, swinging his sword to shoot ice at them. Four of the masked men dodged, while one was caught in the ice.

"Not too bad, kid." Wesley could not tell where the voice was coming from anymore, until a knee struck him in the side of the head.

Wesley flew into a wall, cracking it.

"I was going to make this quick, but you just killed one of my men, so I'm in a sour mood. This is going to be nice and slow."

Wesley tried to stand up, but his legs would not support him. He could barely sit up by the time his assailent was standing over him. He held onto the handle of his sword, unable to lift it off of the ground.

"No more use for those legs, huh? Then I guess you won't mind if I start to chop them off, bit by bit."

In a panic, Wesley managed to lift the sword enough to point it at the masked man, shooting ice at him. The masked man brought his sword to block, catching all of the ice on the blade.

"Is it me, or are you getting stronger?" he said, shaking the ice off of his sword. "I really shouldn't play with you, then." He raised his sword over Wesley's head.

"Good bye, Substiture Soul Reaper."

Wesley closed his eyes as the blade came down.

**Clang!**

Wesley opened one eye. A gigantic sword had blocked the masked man's a foot above his head. Wesley followed the length of the blade to its wielder: a man in a black kimono with spiky, orange hair.

'He's-' Wesley thought, remembering several pictures he had drawn.

"Who the hell are you?" the masked man asked.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." the orange haired man said. "Substitute Soul Reaper."

_"You're_ the Substitute Soul Reaper?"

"'Fraid so." Ichigo took one swipe and chopped the masked man in half.

"Pui!" the other three masked men screamed.

"Let's get out of here!" one yelled.

"Yes! Yes!"

A giant gate with two skeletons adorning its doors appeared in the sky.

"That's the gate to Hell!" Ichigo exclaimed.

The three remaining masked men leaped through the gate, which disappeared.

Ichigo turned to the boy on the ground. His eyes widened as he switched his gaze from the child, to the sword in his hand, and back to the child again.

"No way..."


End file.
